


Unsolvable

by notjustmom



Series: Tumblr fics 2018-19 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: This is a gift fic written for yellowmiche, who in turn wished to gift it to batik, and the prompt was this lovely image:https://66.media.tumblr.com/057edef2ced928a6a86caf23e54ae4b2/tumblr_pj26b5z9DO1s3khomo1_1280.jpgOriginally posted on tumblr.





	Unsolvable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowMiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMiche/gifts), [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/gifts).



They were on holiday, tucked away on a secluded beach on an island somewhere, the name of which he’d already deleted. No wifi, no city traffic or pollution filled sky, no murders that he was aware of, not even a trace of petty larceny or pets that needed locating. All of this might have explained why Sherlock had risen early and gone for a walk on his own as the sun made its appearance that morning.

The truth was, he couldn’t go back to sleep because he finally had time to examine how they had ended up there. There had been John’s initial attempt at flirtation their first night at Angelo’s, which he had, to his chagrin, rejected out of hand, and for months after they had tiptoed around the rather enormous elephant that resided alongside them at 221B. They’d had their moments, but it had taken that case, just two months earlier, that one case that Mycroft had warned him not to take, and had nearly resulted in - no. 

Nope. 

He wasn’t going to go there. Not here, now that John had recovered completely. He was fine, John was fine. Though he himself still had nights when the nightmares would follow him into his dreams, and he wished he had been brave enough to tell him how he felt before it had nearly been too late. He shook the images from his head as he knelt down to catch his breath, and carefully plucked up a perfect scallop shell, whose colour matched the warm salmon of the sky, then rinsed it thoroughly in the water that lapped at the sandals that John had bought for him, along with the bathing trunks and straw hat that he was rather grateful for at the moment.

He stretched and yawned, then continued the long trek back to their ‘shack’ with their supplies, no Full English for the next few days, just fruit they wouldn’t find in any shop in London, fresh rolls from the tiny bakery he had found for breakfast, and a gallon of water. They would dig for clams, or whatever, later - but it wasn’t food that was foremost in his mind, but the man who was sprawled over their bed, sound asleep.

Sherlock put down the basket quietly then stood in the doorway of the simple room and took in the ethereal sight in front of him. The man he had fallen in love with from the moment he set foot in the lab, even though he had never felt those feelings for anyone ever before that moment, he knew he would do whatever it took to make those dark blue eyes smile in his direction, was still snoring lightly, as he had been when he’d left over an hour earlier.

He had finally lost the pallor of far too many days in hospital, and London’s dreary spring which had been even drearier than usual, and his skin was now a warm bronze after only two days in their ‘patch of paradise’ as John had dubbed the shack and beach that surrounded it. The white gauzy curtains that hung over their bed were more decorative than a functional barrier from whatever insects might decide to invade their room, and yet… there was something about seeing John peacefully at rest through the muslin haze that shut down any higher brain function and he silently padded over to the bed, then knelt next to his friend, partner, lover, and now husband of three days.

As he watched him finally stir, he wondered, and not for the first time, what he had done to deserve him, and the irrefutable fact of John’s love for him still astonished him. He had never believed that he would find someone who could see him, the real person beneath the icy, arrogant exterior, and yet, two years after their meeting, he had stood up in front of their closest friends and promised to love and cherish him for the rest of their lives… how… he knew it would be the one case he would never solve to his complete satisfaction.

“Hmmmppph?” 

“John?”

“Yer thinkin’ too loud as usual, especially for someone who’s supposed to be on his ‘sex holiday.’ Come ‘ere. I missed you.”

He didn’t need another invitation, as he stretched out next to him, and sighed happily as John snuggled tightly against his shoulder and laid his hand over his chest. “You never had to do anything to deserve me, honeybee. All you had to do was exist, and I honestly believe if we hadn’t met as we did, we would have met one day and ended up here, or a place like this.”

“John -”

“Now, I know you didn’t close your eyes last night, just rest, and I’ll be here next to you when you wake up.” 

“John -”

“Shh…” John laid a finger over Sherlock’s quivering lips, finally quieting his protests, then smiled to himself as he watched him slowly drift off to sleep. “I love you, too, my sweet, lovely man.”


End file.
